The Five Sexiest Jews
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: This is a sequel to Forgotten, now I'm not quite sure yet if you'll be completely lost if you don't read Forgotten, but it is highly suggested that you do. The babies are here! XD
1. Prologue

**A/N:: Here it is, the sequel to Forgotten. Now, orginally this was two chapters (I cut out some fluff and Rachel tantrums, other wise this would have been a mile long), but it just wouldn't have flowed for what my brain wants to do next. The main plot is actually still in the works, but I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. Thank you so much for the name help, and a few of the other favorites (Of yours and mine) will most likely show up as other O.C's later on. Enjoy and review please! All suggestions are welcomed as always!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

Bed rest, well couch rest in my case, wasn't too bad. Not when you have a whole club of friends like I did. Of course, they were delusional idiots. How did I know? They thought they could beat me at our version of _Don't Forget the Lyrics_ Broadway style.

Finn was my current challenger. I didn't press charges and apologized probably a lot more than was completely necessary after he told his side of the car accident story. It kind of emphasized the "when you assume something it makes an ass out of you and me" story. But anyway, we were friends again. Finn was deep in thought at the moment with a calculating look on his face and I knew that either one: his brain was about to explode or two: he was going to have a real challenge for me.

I couldn't help but try to goad him, "Oh, come on, big brother. If you stump me, you'll be a godfather!"

"Speaking of which, have you picked out names yet?" Kurt asked from the love seat, "If not, I have a few ideas."

Noah sighed, "We are not naming the kids after anyone in here." He noticed Kurt's finger start to rise, "Nor will they be named after Neil Patrick Harris!"

I had to giggle at my friend's fallen face, "Noah, be nice. You were the one who suggested we name one of them Richard."

"What? His nickname would be Dick! How badass is that?" I groaned. Men just don't know how important names could be.

Finn finally spoke what he called a challenge, "I got one for you. "Suits" from that one episode of _How I Met Your Mother."_

"It has to be a Broadway song, idiot." Quinn laughed, "Try again."

His face scrunched up again. This could take a while, "Uh… "Ballad of Lord Farquaad" from _Shrek: The Musical_."

Hm… Did I even know this? Better yet, did I remember? I still haven't remembered everything. After Nationals, my brain took a break. The car accident was still the last memory that decided to say hello. Ok, _Shrek. _Think _Shrek… _Oh, I had it! "Start me off on where you want me to begin."

"I'd invite you to the wedding, but you have to be this tall to get in."

Oh, this was the easiest part, "My bride to be is gorgeous. Her wedding dress designer. The guest list will be major without the minor miner."

Mercedes groaned, "That's it! She knows every song that has graced the stage. Let's move on to movies and TV. Otherwise, I'm out of here."

I laughed, "Bring it, girl."

I swear her eyes glinted with the forces of evil, "All right, then. "When We're Human" from _Princess and the Frog_. Start at the beginning."

Ok… Shit. Noah told me about seeing this opening night. Something I didn't remember at all. I looked at him, hoping that something would spark my memory. Admitting defeat was something I absolutely refused to do. Thank God one of my triplets decided to kick me right then, "Baby movement!"

Distraction! Everyone crowded around my enormous stomach. I giggled as the game was forgotten. Kurt squealed when he was lucky enough to feel a kick.

Noah knelt beside my head that was on the arm rest and kissed my temple, "You really can be more sneaky than I am. I'm impressed."

"Mercedes was trying to pull an unfair and unjust trick. It was only fitting that I overthrew her conniving plans."

"Huh?"

I laughed, "I told you to buy a pocket dictionary if you wish to understand what I have to say. Otherwise you'll go mad."

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was shaking his head. I loved confusing him, "Are you keeping up with school? Your dads would kill me if you aren't."

"Online schooling is very easy, Noah. I'm practically a senior and it's still October of my Junior year. What about your college?"

He groaned, "You nag me everyday, Rach. You know how well college is going."

"Yes, and I told you that song writing would be good for you. I've read what you've written so I can say this with certainty: I told you so!"

"It's just for a class. One that you forced me to take." He kissed my temple again, "Though if you, the biggest critic in Ohio, think they're good, maybe I'll try to sell them. Cleaning pools is a seasonal business and we'll need the money." "We're fine, Noah."

"Not if we get the apartment after your birthday." Oh yeah, my dads agreed to let me move in with Noah after the children were born and I was seventeen as long as we lived within five miles from them.

Brittany suddenly wrinkled her nose, "Ew! I know you have pee issues, Rachel, but that's just gross!"

"Her water broke, Blondie." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "It isn't pee."

We all looked at each other as the revelation sank in. Then all hell broke loose.

It took Noah five minutes to get everyone moving and us on our way to the hospital. He called the grandparents as the contractions started. Oh, he better start driving faster than a hundred year old man!

* * *

I was going to kill him. A long, painful, torturous death. Knives, poisons, guns… What was that sound? Who was crying?

"Girl!" I barely heard Noah as I continued to plan his murder. Maybe I should watch _24_ more often. I heard that Jack Bauer was very good at torturing people.

"It's a boy, baby!" He kissed me. I wanted to strangle him.

Ugh, will this never end? I thought I was on hour twenty-six or something crazy like that. Damn him for knocking me up!

"Another girl." Finally. I slumped back into the bed, barely registering what was going on around me. I wanted to hold my babies and sleep. Maybe not in that order. Oh, and don't forget that I was going to kill my boyfriend, "You did it, babe. God, you're beautiful."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Noah." I tried to focus a glare on him, but a pink blanket distracted me, "Can I hold her, please?" Then the most perfect angel was placed into my arms. Why did I want to kill Noah again? Why would I ever think of killing the perfect father of my perfect children? I smiled at the little girl, "Hi, darling! Hi! I'm your mommy." She looked at me and sniffled, "Oh, no, don't cry! Do you want to meet Daddy?" I swear she smiled. I giggled and handed her to him.

"Hey, princess." Aw, he really looked like a father! If I hadn't been trying to focus on my other two children, I would've cried a little harder than I did, "What are we naming them?"

I thought for a moment, "You name her whatever you want. We'll figure out our boy's name together in a second."

"Well who are you holding, then?"

I looked at the girl that was now in my left arm, humming "Sweet Caroline" as I tried to come up with a name. As I did, the little girl started to coo and I found my name, "Sara Caroline Puckerman."

"And I present Princess Leia." Noah smiled. I growled at him. Maybe letting him name her was a very bad idea, "I'm kidding! This is Abigail Lily." Ok, that was A LOT better.

The nurse looked at me, "And the boy's name is?"

Here comes the fun part. Noah was the first to suggest a name, "I like Eli Heath."

I flinched. There was no way in hell that my son would have _his_ name, "You mean Eli Heath as in the baseball player?"

"Well, the Eli part, yeah. He was the best player McKinley High ever had. How did you know him? You were still a freshman when he graduated." He titled his head and gave me a calculating look, "How did you know his middle name? I was thinking Heath Ledger when I suggested it."

"Micah Dane. That is our son's name. Micah Dane Puckerman." There. Problem solved.

Noah smiled and kissed me, "The five sexiest Jews are in full force now. Lima, Ohio, hell, the whole world better watch out."

Yes, we were a complete family now. I was happy, but why did I feel like something really bad was going to happen? Maybe not now, but the five sexiest Jews better stay on alert, cause life was about to go downhill from here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Noah's P. O. V**

Two years passed and I still remembered how Rachel had flinched when I suggested Eli as a name. Yet, every time I brought it up, she would avoid the topic completely by making up some excuse. I pretended to let it go after a year.

At least one or two of the gleeks were at our apartment everyday. They all, including Quinn and Finn, adored my- our- children, though my girl was the favorite. Abigail looked just like her mother and had been christened with a unique nickname from each one of our friends. My personal favorite came from Sophie.

She had visited right after Abi started to talk. I remembered Sophie had picked her up with a smile, but Abi had started to scream for me almost immediately. Sophie had just rolled her eyes and laughed, "Hey now, Daddy's Angel, that is no way to say hello to your aunt Sophie!"

Daddy's Angel. That described my Abi perfectly. On the other hand, Sara was completely her mother's child. That was the only way we could tell the two otherwise identical girls apart. Micah was, well,, Micah. He was the most independent of the three, but he would cuddle with his parents every now and then.

As for Rachel and me, we were doing great. My songs sold for a good amount of money and I was graduating next year with a music degree. Rach was in her second year of college (she graduated a year early thanks to online schooling and it turned out Lima Community College had a music and theatre program). We were living together in an apartment right in between my mom's house and her dads' home. Life was stressful, but great.

"Daddy!" There went my princess. I got out of bed, ignoring Rachel's glare, and went to the triplets' room, "Daddy!"

"What, Angel?"

She smiled, "Sing song! Please?" Oh, how could I resist that face she was making? I was totally wrapped around her adorable tiny finger and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

I looked at the other two, "Do you want a song too?" They nodded, of course, following their older sister. Hm… Maybe I'd try out my newest original, "But you give the most incredible feeling and I don't mind taking your troubles away. You will find me flying far from the real world waiting again for you to tell me I'm not dreaming." I continued to sing for a few more moments, watching Abi, Micah, and Sara snuggle together and fall asleep.

"Your talent always surprises me." Rachel's voice came from behind me.

I turned and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I didn't need a dictionary to understand you. Are you sick or something?"

She ignored my remark, "What I mean is that you have an amazing talent, Noah. Your career could easily progress if you decide to sing your own creations." She smiled, "It would be your ticket out of Lima."

Aw, shit. I knew that voice. I hated when she got into an insecure mood. It usually ended in tears. Not fun, "It's a great idea, Babe, but Lima needs the five sexy Jews." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist (I swear she was on that damn elliptical machine three hours a day at least after the triplets were born. I seriously worried about her sometimes), "All of us." I gently pushed to away and led her back to bed (it was pretty close to midnight and if she didn't get her eight hours of sleep for her voice, I was going to get a lot more than an earful in the morning).

"But you never wanted to be stuck here." Ugh, why hasn't she realized that I won't leave her and our sexy babies? Have the past two years not shown her that I'm not a dead beat dad? "It's my fault that you are. So, if you want to leave and do something with your life, then go right on ahead. I won't be the one to stop you or hold you back anymore."

"Do you want me to leave, Berry?" Shit. I knew I said the wrong thing before it finished leaving my mouth. Her sharp intake of breath and immediate tears only highlighted my stupidity.

She was struggling to keep her voice steady. It wasn't working too well, "Y-you never call me Berry. At least, you haven't since the accident…" She sat on the bed, turning her back to me, "I love you, Noah, and…" Her voice cracked, which meant she was crying, but she didn't want me to know.

Good thing I knew her better than anyone in the world (aw, shit, cheesy cliché). I sighed, "Rachel…" I pulled her to me from where I was lying on the mattress, "Babe, I refuse to leave you to raise three toddlers on your own. I'm not my father. And I am perfectly fine with staying here for you and with you. So get this through that stubborn brain of yours and don't forget it: I love you and our family. Your stuck with me for the next sixteen years at least."

I heard a very girly giggle and I knew that the bad moment had passed. Yes, she giggles like a giddy school girl now and then. It scared me the first time I heard it. Who knew she could be slightly normal?

"Noah." The seriousness was back, "I was being completely serious about your music career. You could become number one on the charts and put Lima on the map."

It was a very attractive future, I won't lie, but the music business could be brutal. I mean, look at what happened to Bret Michaels at the Tony's last year (Rachel made me watch them; it was a nightmare), "What about you and the trips?"

"We'll be fine and you can start locally. You're first gig is Saturday at Matt's new bar, in fact.." She smiled innocently.

I never had a damn choice in the matter, did I?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Ok, this chapter may be slightly confusing, but I needed to introduce some people and make some events happen to be able to progress with what I have in mind. If you do get confused, let me know and I'll try to set you straight IF it's something that won't be explained in later chapters. Oh, for the story's purposes, Nickelback and Jericho (Mark Salling's band) aren't in the media, and Noah is claiming their songs as his original works. In other words, Noah is Nickelback and Jericho. For those of you who caught the two referances, Eli Heath will be introduced and explained in either the next chapter or the fourth chapter. Thank you all who reviewed, and I love you all!**

**~Destiny.**

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

Ok, so Kurt was the one who actually set up the gig. He helped design Matt's bar, so he had some influence (it helped that Matt knew Noah too). My job was to get Noah there on time. Sure, he was very annoyed, but I really thought he would be great. And as a very dedicated lover of the musical society, I am not just saying that because of a bias. Noah had talent. I was just giving him a nudge to get out there.

And on the chance he did make it big time, I knew I could handle the triplets. Abi would be unbearable for a time, but it would all work out. Plus, I've been saving up money for years and we could afford for him to do this. I knew I seemed a bit high handed, but Noah was never meant to be stuck in Lima. And although he's not obvious about it, I could tell that he wanted to do something more than just writing and selling songs. I could hear it in his voice and I saw it in his eyes. This would be good for him.

"Mommy! I have to go potty!" Ugh, I hate potty training.

I grabbed the Zip-Loc bag of Cheerios off of the counter, "All right, Micah! Let's go!"

It was Emma Schuster (a. k. a Miss Pillsbury. Yes, she married Mr. Schue. It was a beautiful wedding!) who told me about the "shooting the Cheerios" trick. And it really did help. All I had to do was toss some of the cereal into the bowl and just let him have fun.

"Babe, there is no way in hell that I'm going to wear this tonight!" Noah really didn't need to yell that loud. The bedroom was barely ten feet away.

I sighed, "Noah, this is your first appearance as a singer and not just a college song writer. You need the right look to gain status. Do you not pay attention to _American Idol_ at all?"

"Sure. Kara's kind of hot."

I groaned, but I had a little boy that needed my attention more than my stubborn boyfriend, "Yay, Micah! Now flush the potty!" He cheered in a very adorable two years old way, and I laughed, "Now go play with your sisters before Grammy comes to pick you up." Noah's mom was taking the triplets tonight so I could see the performance.

"Babe, I look like one of those T-dudes from that musical you made me watch."

"T-Birds, and it's _Grease_. A classic." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bedroom. Oh, dear Lord, he was right. But it was in a very delicious way. The white t-shirt clung to his body and I could literally see the outline of his abs. The leather jacket gave him more of the bad boy look than his Mohawk did. I tried not to stare, but my brain stopped functioning. He just looked plain yummy.

He must have read something in my expression because he smirked at me, "See something you like, babe?" I couldn't move or speak. Damn malfunctioning brain, "Huh. Maybe I'll wear this after all. Thanks, babe." He gave me a peck and left the room. I, sadly, could only stare at him. I thought it again: YUM.

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V**

I thought Rachel had lost her mind. She didn't really say much of anything the rest of the afternoon and I had to drive us to the club because she couldn't stop drooling over me. I kind of liked this stunned and quiet Rachel, but there was no way in hell that I was ever going to let her be in _Grease_.

The club was called _Livin' La Vida Loca_. I shook my head when I saw it. Only the Santana obsessed Matt would name a club after a Ricky Martin song (apparently he was one of Santana's favorite singers). A sign in the parking lot said "GRAND OPENING" is huge letters. That I had to laugh at. The red words were so cliché. Hold it.. Aw, shit. I was the opening act for the club. I hated them all.

Of course, my hate did not stop me from greeting Matt with a fist bump. Old habits die hard or whatever.

He told me what was going on, what I would do, etc. I tuned him out most of the time and fiddled with the guitar case in my hand. Finally he let me go onto the little raised platform to set up and tune. The bar wouldn't officially open for thirty minutes or so, which gave me plenty of time to warm up.

It helped that Rachel was there and trying to help in her own obscure way, "This is an amazing opportunity for you, Noah. You are going to be simply fantastic tonight. Matt expects a hundred costumers .throughout the-"

"Babe, you're not helping anymore." I rolled my eyes, "I don't need to know how many people will be here to see me make a fool out of myself."

She batted her eyelids innocently (innocent my ass), "What happened to the badass Noah Puckerman I used to know? He was way too badass to even think he could make a fool out of himself. Especially with those guns he had."

Did she just question my badassness? She has seen my guns multiple times. How dare she question my badassness? "I am the most badass stud you know, babe, and you can't deny it."

"Then prove it." She smirked and gave me a kiss- one that, if we were home, it would have not stayed just a kiss. What a tease. "Showtime."

Guests started to trickle in and I took a deep breath. This would be the first time I performed without a glee club behind me. I hoped nothing went wrong, "I'm through with standing in line

To clubs we'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth

And I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out

Quite the way I want it to be…"

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

He really was a man made in heaven. I mean, Noah's looks alone were yummy, but when he started to sing… I wanted to drag him to the back and, to use a slightly more polite term, make love to him until we both passed out. It was a good thing Mrs. Puckerman took the triplets- I doubted we would get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Customer's P. O. V**

Oh. My. God. That guy was HOT. And he could sing. Hello soul mate! I giggled and nudged my best friend, "Ohmigod, Elizabeth! He is totally sexier than Justin Timberlake."

The blonde laughed at me and handed me a shot, "Uh-oh. I know that look, Meg. Is he your new target?"

"I prefer the term prey." I winked at her, "Hey, you got a rock star, why can't I?"

"Stalking is not the way to get a boyfriend, Megara Selene."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "You're not my mother, Elizabeth Rose!" I downed my shot and smirked, staring at the hottie with the guitar, "Just wait until his break, then you'll see. I'm not going to give up on this one. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V.**

There was a chick wearing what I could only imagine Rachel wearing in my dreams. She had knee high leather boots, a leather mini skirt, and a red corset. It was damn sexy. Maybe I could persuade Rachel to go on a shopping trip…

After an hour or so of singing all of my original songs (I was about to start taking requests… It was frightening, but I would never admit that out loud) I got to take a break. I put my guitar down on the stage and headed to the bar. Hot girl was following me, but I had eyes only for Rachel. I got a beer from the bartender and scanned the crowd.

"You are really good up there." Hot girl just had to stand right in front of me- her chest eye level. She had a nice rack, but if Rachel saw us, then I was going to be in some deep shit, "I'm Megara."

"Puck." I looked away from her, looking for a savior, "And thanks."

She sat on the stool next to me, "Puck? That's a pretty badass name. A lot better than Megara- my parents are in love with Greek mythology." So that's where I heard it. _Hercules_ used to be my sister's favorite Disney movie, "So, does a badass man like yourself have an equally badass girl on his arm?" Was she trying to say that she was badass? "If not, then I'll gladly-"

"Noah!" Oh, thank God. Rachel threw herself into my lap and kissed me. After a moment, she smiled sweetly at Mega-something, "Thank you so much for keeping my man company while I was in the bathroom, you can continue getting drunk now."

I laughed and kissed her again, "You are simply evil."

"Only when you are on the line. She looked like she was about to give you a lap dance." Her eyes sparkled with something other than jealousy, "I had to claim what was mine."

"What did you find?"

She grinned wider, "A small velvet box in the glove compartment in the car."

Well, shit. There went that surprise, "Are you still going to make me ask?" Her answer was handing me that velvet box. Of course, "This is hardly a romantic setting."

"I don't care!" She was literally bouncing on my lap.

Then I got a very evil idea, and I began to sing a song I only knew because of who my girlfriend was, "So baby give me your hand.

I've got some dreams to make true.

I've got the future all planned

It's time to get serious

time to get serious with you."

Her face fell and her eyes grew wide, "Noah… What the hell?" Oh, yes. She knew this _Legally Blonde: The Musical_ track.

I had to laugh as I pushed her off of me and knelt down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"You jackass!" She slapped me, "Yes!" She thrust her hand out and I slid my grandmother's ring onto her finger.

I kissed her, "I love you, babe."

"I hate you too. 'Serious' my ass."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I had no clue where I was going with this chapter before I started to write it. But then I had fun. You are most likely going to hate Megara, but I think she's just meant to be hated and a tad psycotic. Eli Heath should be coming up in the next chapter, which means more drama! Yay! I have another Glee fiction in the works, but I won't post it until either I finish writing the other one, or I finish writing one of the stories I'm currently working on.**

**Randomness: My birthday is on Wednesday!! 17! I is excited. XD Oh, and there is only 24 days until Alice in Wonderland, 64 days until Glee!, and 465 days until POTC: On Stranger Tides. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V**

The ring was amazing. It was gold and silver and diamond covered bands crossed over each other. There was a gorgeous diamond- princess cut, I thought- right in the center of the twisted metals. I absolutely loved it.

The little whore that had been trying to seduce my fiancé stared at me the rest of the night. It was a bit frightening how her face contorted to produce a look of pure hatred, but I was too ecstatic to care.

You may ask how I found out about the ring. Well, right before Noah's break, my cell phone had vibrated in my purse. So, I had gone outside to answer the call. As it turned out, there was quite the party going on in the parking lot. Our car had been the only quiet place to go.

The caller had been Esther Bell, the head director at the local theatre. I had gotten a call back for multiple shows (it was one of those times were three different plays were going on at the same time) and I hadn't thought about it since then (potty training will do that to you). Well, Mrs. Bell wanted to inform me that I had been chosen to be Christine Da'ae in… you should know this… Phantom of the Opera!

I had hit the dash board on accident in my excitement and the glove apartment fell open. Thus, I saw the velvet box and the ring. Ta-da! And now I couldn't wait to tell Dad, Daddy, Kurt, Sophia, Quinn, and everyone else! Plus, I had a much bigger claim on Noah to keep the sluts and whores away.

Speaking of which… The one that currently hated my entire being was blocking my view. I rolled my eyes and moved away. She followed me. What the hell?

I had to get to the bottom of this after she did it a few more times, "Excuse me, but why do you insist on following me around the bar?"

Her copper hair swished as she turned around, "What?"

"I am fully aware that you can hear me and understand English. So answer my question."

"You're not seriously trying to limit my right to move around a bar as I please? I'll get you kicked out."

I laughed, "I'm engaged to the entertainment," her eyes flashed dangerously with envy, "best friends with the designer, and the owner of the bar is practically my brother. Good luck getting me out of your way, but it wouldn't help anyway. Noah is mine."

"So, you think you're good enough for him? By one glance at that sexy guy I know you are ways away from his type. He probably banged every cheerleader at his high school." Knocked one up too, but I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction, "You're just not hot enough."

"Oh, you think your slutty and desperate choices of clothing are?" I smiled sweetly, "Think all you want, but you don't know him and your behavior is outrageous. Leave Noah alone and find a nice drunk to satisfy you." I turned and started to walk away.

"_Can you sing?"_

_I barely twisted around, "If you can call it that." I preferred to call it acting, art, and a lot of terms that would confuse Noah. Singing almost seemed to be a derogative term._

_Noah's current song ended and her voice rang throughout the bar, "Diva off."_

_Fun, "I accept."_

_Kurt jumped onto the stage and took the microphone, "The battle for this sexy Mohawk has begun! Better fix your hair and nails girls, because this diva off might get nasty! On this side of the stage we have the Rachel Berry, Broadway hopeful and superstar, and in this corner we have…"_

"_Megara Selene. Beltin' Blues' lead soloist three years ago." The slut was from Beltin' Blues? They're rated at the top of the nation. This was going to be a real competition!_

"_First round is…"_

That was what should have happed, "- find a nice drunk to satisfy you." I tuned and started to walk away.

Noah's song ended as she grabbed my shoulder, "You high handed bi-" I punched her.

Yes, I, Rachel Berry, punched that little foul mouthed skank. My fist just had a mind of its own. And that mind wanted to see her nose bleed.

Those who knew me (the whole glee club was scattered around the bar) just stared. Everyone else cheered. They must have heard what she said or started to say. Either that, or the males wanted to see a full out cat fight.

I barely heard Noah say something into the microphone as I punched her again, "Let me get this through your ugly head. One, you are a whore. Two, my excessive training for Broadway not only gave me incredible dance skills, but a fourth degree black belt as well. Three, Noah Puckerman is my fiancé," cue a few gasps from the gleeks, "and we have a set of amazing and adorable triplets. Four, insult me again when I have done nothing but try to be somewhat civil to you while you're giving my man a lap dance, and I will not hesitate to kick your barely covered ass."

Noah gently grabbed my elbow, "Come on, Babe. Let's go home." He led me out of the bar.

Once outside, I pounced on him. I pulled his lips to mine in a wild kiss, "You're mine, Noah Puckerman. Don't you forget that."

* * *

**Megara's P. O. V**

Elizabeth met me in the ladies' room, "What the hell is your problem, Meg? You set your sights on a married man!"

"Engaged. He hasn't said 'I do' yet." I grinned. I had seen how that diva had practically forced him to propose. Breaking them up wouldn't be impossible. Just a challenge.

"It's pretty much the same thing." She rolled her eyes, "Plus, that chick id kind of mental. She may kill you. Didn't she say they had triplets?"

I nodded, "No teenage man wants to be stuck here. Especially with three little brats. This may be an easy prize." I pulled out my phone.

"Meg, you're not-"

"Daddy? I just found the next Justin Timberlake. Ok, he's more rock than Justin, but the ladies will love him and pay big time to see him." I grinned, "Thank you, Daddy! You're the best!" I hung up and smiled innocently, "Let the games begin."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Other ideas got stuck in my head that needed to come out, and I negleted this. I'm back in the swing of things, though, but I'm still writing about five or six stories at the moment, so bear with me. I'll prioritize, but I can't promise that my updates will be regular. Please review! They make my day!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V**

Possessive Rachel was down right terrifying. She couldn't keep her hands off of me all night. I may have been a badass, but damn! She lost her mind! Not that I complained… Too much.

Needless to say I didn't wake up until noon. Surprisingly, I mess the triplets' arrival and I found Rachel busy fixing them lunch when I walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Abi jumped off of her chair and barreled into me, "I wuv you!"

I laughed, "There's my princess!" I lifted her up and kissed her cheek, "What have you been up to?"

"Mommy's in a show!"

Sara wailed, "Hey! I was going to tell Daddy!" She stuck her tongue out. How cute.

Glancing at Rachel, I sat Abi back into her chair, "She is?"

"Yeah! She's going to be on stage and sing with the opera of the ghostie! But he's nice and not scary, right Mommy?"

Rachel laughed, "It's Phantom of the Opera, Sara. And yes, he's not scary. He's our friend." Her words didn't match her eyes. Of course, I've seen the movie. That Phantom dude would really scare the shit out of my kids. I mean, he's just creepy looking. "Who wants hot dogs?"

"We do!" Micah knocked over his juice cup and red punch spilled onto the floor, "Sorry!"

"I got it, babe." I walked over to the counter and grabbed some paper towels, "Did you guys have fun with Grandma?"

Abi nodded, "We played Candy Land!"

"Abigail, don't talk with your mouth full." Rachel sighed as she gave Sara her lunch, "Now eat up. It's almost nap time."

"Aw!"

I chuckled and went over to my college stuff to get my cheap laptop. However, it wasn't there, "Hey, babe! Where's my computer?"

"On the table beside the couch. I got on it to see the cast list." Rachel flashed me a smile, "Sorry. They got here before I could put it up."

I shook my head and took the ten steps necessary to get to the couch. I sat down and pulled my laptop onto my lap. On the screen was a big picture of Rachel labeled "The Innocently Sexy Christine Da'ae." That seemed to described Rachel pretty well. The innocent part I was iffy on, but I think that was meant to describe the character. Out of curiosity, I scrolled down the page to see who else had been casted. Didn't know her… Didn't know him… Hey, cool! "Hey, babe, did you know Eli Heath was casted as the phantom? I didn't know he could sing."

"What?" She walked over to the couch, Micah and Sara on each hip with Abi walking behind her, "Who's Erik?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," she rolled her eyes at me, "but that old baseball player, Eli Heath- I guess he dropped his last name- is the phantom dude."

Her face paled, but she turned away from me quickly (she thinks that she can hide from me. Sometimes I play along), "That's… nice. I'm going to put the kids down for a nap." I watched her walk away in silence. I could be very patient when I wanted to be, and I could tell that I was about to enter some very dangerous waters. This was what? The third time at least that she had shied away from anything to do with Eli? Something went on between those two, and I don't think that it ended well.

It took twenty minutes for her to get three two year olds tucked into bed. Seriously? On a bad day it takes ten minutes tops, "You all right, babe?"

She smiled slightly, "I'm fine."

"The good fine or the freaked out, insecure, whatever Kurt told me fine?"

"The good kind." Her voice was shaky. She was lying to me.

I put my laptop on the table and went to her in the kitchen, "Babe, you're a great actress, but a terrible liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Noah."

"Rachel Evelyn Berry, stop lying to me and tell me what's going on!" I didn't raise my voice, but she tensed as if I did. Aw, shit, "Babe. Please. You're scaring me." Please don't let me be in trouble…

To my surprise (and slight relief), she turned into me, burying her head into my chest. Whereas I was thankful that she wasn't yelling at me, she scared me more by starting to sob.

"Rachel, tell me what's wrong." I wrapped my arms around her, "Why are you freaking out so much? Is it because of Eli?" She tensed. Bingo, "Babe, what did he do to you?"

She shook her head, muttering, "Nothing. He did nothing. He did nothing…"

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V**

I knew Noah didn't believe me, but I was too ashamed that Eli still had this effect on me. Four years have passed and I still shy away from him. What the hell was wrong with me?"

"Rachel, tell me. What did Eli do to you?"

He really didn't do any of the things Noah was most likely thinking of. Yet, I had a feeling that Noah would end up killing Eli if I didn't stop being such a coward, "He honestly didn't do anything that bad."

"Then why are you freaking out so much?"

I took a deep breath, "What is your first memory of me in high school?"

He thought for a moment, "When the baseball team started that slushy throwing thing at the end of junior year."

"Do you remember the girl Eli dated most of that year?"

"Hell yeah. She was hot. With those long legs and wicked hair that reached her knees." Wow. Thanks, "She always wore skinny jeans and heels… And according to Eli, she was a complete badass."

I laughed, "Yeah, the first time she was called that was after she threatened Santana Lopez to beat the shit out of her until she needed another nose job when she caught the Cheerio flirting with Eli." Wow. No wonder she didn't like me too much. I had completely forgotten about that.

"I remember hearing something like that. You must have heard about it through the gossip queen." Ha-ha, I was the gossip, "It sucked that she disappeared after they broke up, but then you showed up so it was all good."

I didn't know how to take that comment, so I let it slide, "She didn't disappear, Noah. She changed. Jeans became short skirts, heels became Mary Janes and knee high socks. Same argyle sweaters, though they were more concealing, and the v-necks and tube tops were gone. Her hair was cut shorter and the style changed. The day after they broke up, I got my first slushy attack. Eli chose grape because, as you figured out, it was my favorite. He chose a slushy, because…" I blushed, "You don't need to know that part."

"That's kind of kinky, babe." He winked at me, "So why did you change from sexy badass to sexy school girl?"

"Kinky turned into terrifying. On our six month anniversary, he brought out a side of him I didn't know existed. There were bonds and other obscene things. And he wouldn't listen to me. So, I kicked him in the balls, broke up with him, and changed my high school appearance. I didn't want anymore jocks to notice me that year and I wasn't ready for another relationship." I laughed at myself, "Don't ask why he still freaks me out, because I honestly don't know. My guess is that he frightened me so much that night. We had done some things, but we never had actual sex, and I was scared that he was going to force me. Especially if I was to be bound to the bed like he wanted." I shrugged, feeling foolish.

Noah kissed the top of my head, "You never cease to amaze me, babe. Will you be able to perform with him?"

I smiled, "The show must go on, Noah. No matter who or what, the show must go on."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Sorry it's been so long. Honestly, I've been reading more than I've been writing. I'll try to balance them out as best as I can, and hopefully I won't lose any motivation. If I do, feel free to smack some sense into me! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Megara's P. O. V.**

I loved hot tubs. They were so relaxing… Especially after a long day's work of plotting. Noah Puckerman was going to be mine, and I would stop at nothing to get him. I hears how his fiancée was in some musical, and my brain just started to work. The possibilities were endless, thanks to Daddy also planning to offer Puck a record deal soon. He would then be on tour, leaving that bitch alone… And I've seen pictures of the cast. That Eli guy was fine. He seemed perfect for her.

Elizabeth, of course, disapproved, but she knows when it was the right time to argue her case. Unfortunately that would be while I was soaking in the hot tub, "Meg, this is ridiculous! That guy is practically married and has three kids! What you want to do could cause a lot of damage!"

"Please, Lizzie, when have you known me to damage something?"

"Well, there was Kassie in fifth grade, Sister Karen in middle school, Delilah, Sam, and Danny sophomore year…"

Thank you, best friend, "All right, I get it! Jeez. You could have at leave done the short list."

She laughed bitterly, "That was the short list. Meg, whenever you make a goal or promise to yourself, something usually goes horribly wrong."

"Not for me, though." I grinned, "I always come out on top."

"That's because your dad owns the largest production company in the U.S. You got a Bumble Bee Camaro for your sixteenth birthday- a whole year or two before they were actually being sold!"

I growled, Bumble Bee was my baby, "Are you hating on my Autobot?"

She burst into giggles, "You are so weird! One second you're being a complete bitch and the next you're being overprotective of a Transformer. I swear there's more geek in you than you show."

"Ok, one: so not true. I am not a geek. Two: Shia Lebeouf is hot, and so are Camaros. Leave mine alone." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "If not geek, then dweeb. You wanted to get Jazz too."

"Hey! That car was cute!"

"Yeah, and you are obsessed with Transformers now just as much as you used to be with Sailor Moon."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your point, Lizzie?"

"I have a point?" She looked at me seriously for a moment, and then we burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I grinned and relaxed into the water. Daddy would be calling Puck in a few hours. I knew there would be an offer that would be impossible to refuse.. The fiancée would probably encourage Puck, and then I would make my move. My love life was looking up.

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V**

Rachel's story about Eli had me thinking more than I was used to. I almost wanted to say that she had made it all up, but I was smarter than that. The emotions in her eyes were just so real. He must have messed her up, but I didn't want to believe it. Eli had been one of my mentors in the world of high school sports. He had been a really cool guy.

The most unbelievable thing, though, was that Rachel Berry had been a hot and popular babe AND scored the senior varsity baseball captain in her freshman year. I mean, to me, Rachel has always wore ridiculous outfits that both wanted revealed and concealed. She was a nobody who wanted to be somebody- a musical freak. At least, that's how I thought before I joined glee.

I had the urge to ask her if she still had those clothes she used to wear. One such outfit had been stuck in my mind for years: leather knee high boots, a black mini skirt, an ice blue tube top, and that sexy smirk that rivaled my own that was on her face whenever she hung out with the team. Funny how the girl I used to fantasize about became my fiancée three years later, and I didn't even know it.

Of course, I wouldn't dare ask her about that outfit with her first rehearsal that was coming up. I didn't want to upset her by bringing up memories of Eli and throw her off her groove. That most likely would end with me on her shit list.

"Give that back!" A squeal and a yelp came from the triplets' room, followed by a high pitched wail.

I quickly ran to the room and assessed the situation. Abi was dancing with Sara's favorite stuffed leopard as the owner sobbed, rubbing her head with one hand. Ugh, "All right. What happened?"

"Sissy hit me and took Brian!" I had no clue how Sara could talk while crying that hard. More importantly, I didn't know how I understood her.

Abi pouted, hugging the animal to her chest, "I did not!"

"Did to!"

I groaned and noticed the bright red mark on the side of Sara's face, "Abigail Lily Puckerman," I hated this part of parenting, "did you hit your sister?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Give Sara her stuffed animal back and go sit in time out." She stood still, glaring at me the only way two year olds could. I REALLY hated this next part, "You have until three. One." No movement. "Two." She glanced at her sister. "Three." I growled and picked her up as I took the leopard away and gave the toy Sara, "Abigail. Apologize."

She looked down, "Sorry."

"You do not hit and take toys away! Do you understand me?" I carried her into my room and sat her on the bed, "Don't move. You're in time out for being a bad girl." She started to cry and I had to force myself to walk away.

Distraction: the phone rang. I heard Rachel answer it, and then she yelled, "Noah! It's for you!"

"Is it a fan girl?" I laughed at her annoyed face and pecked her cheek before I took the phone from her, "Yes?"

"Is this Noah Puckerman?" The voice was very formal and business like. It made me nervous.

"Yes…"

"My name is Damien Lewis." Why did that name seem familiar? "I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"I own the Music of the Stars production company and one of my talent scouts heard you at the Living la Vida club. I want you to come to our studio in Columbus to record an album, and you may open up for a couple of big hit artists."

I was in shock. One gig, and now I had a record deal? Something had to be up, "What's the catch?"

Mr. Lewis laughed, "No catch at all! Can you meet me at the studio on Thursday?"

The day after tomorrow… and the day after Rachel's first rehearsal. I had no clue if there was anything planned. I thought she had a class, but now most of mine were online, "That should be fine."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then." The line went dead.

I was frozen for a few moments, "Rachel… We need to talk! Now!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Rachel's P. O. V**

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day…"

Eli Heath had the voice of a dark seductive angel. Even with considering our complicated past, I had to admit that was a very talented performer. The Phantom had always made me melt, but that time I was reduced to utter goo. I thought I was drooling at one point, and if I was, then I wasn't the only one.

Sophie (Not to be confused with Sophia, she was back in Georgia attending UGA) Balta, the actress that was casted as Christine's best friend Meg, was just as enthralled as I was. She stood next to me, staring at Eli with a hungry look in her eye. I wanted to giggle, but his voice… He was going to be a perfect Phantom.

"That was beautiful, Mr. Heath." The director applauded, "Why don't we go through the Phantom's play that's at the end of the show. Rachel, Eli, Mark, David, and the chorus- that's you. Go ahead and begin."

The chorus (which included Sophie, and our Carlotta, Meagan) got together and began the production, "Here the sire may serve the dam. Here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb butters one despairing bleat!"

I flipped to the right page in the song book unnecessarily. I knew every song and every note by heart, even the lesser known ones like "Magical Lasso". Mark and David sang their part with a couple of flaws, but they were good. Then it was my first turn to shine, "No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"

"Master."

"Passarino." Oh, lord, this may end up being my least favorite part of the show. He was just plain sexy. Don't tell Noah! "Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!" Eli smirked at me, in character. I was in trouble, "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . ."

The rest of his verse I had to concentrate fully on Noah in my mind. This was going to be a very long and trying production. I swallowed hard, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . ."

When we harmonized moments later, it was amazing. It was as if we were made for these roles, "Past the point of no return the final threshold -" We copied the choreography from the movie so that he was standing behind me, his arms pressing me against his (very muscular, but in a hot toned way) body, "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ."

His dark seductive voice was naught but a whisper in my ear, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... Lead me, save me from my solitude ... Say you want me with you, here beside you ... Anywhere you go let me go too - Christine that's all I ask of …"

"Thank you, that was brilliant." Esther smiled at us, "This is going to be a wonderful show. Take five. Carlotta, Andre, Firmin, get ready for 'Prima Donna'."

I just about ran to my bag to get my water bottle. It took seconds to drain half of it, but my nerves were still going haywire. I admit that it took a long time to get over Eli all those years ago; he may even be the reason why I wanted Finn so much Sophomore year. This show was just not fair. He could have at least gotten ugly!

"Rachel? Are you okay?" He was standing in front of me. When did that happen?

"I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you still pulling that goody goody bullshit?" He laughed, "Rach, that's completely unnecessary. I know you better than that and you know it."

"You knew me, Eli, but I've changed since Freshman year." I gave him a small smile as I checked my cell phone.

**[Daddy 4:51 p.m] Hope your rehearsal is going well! We love you princess!**

**[Noah 4:56 p.m] Just checking in babe. We're all good here. Finn and Quinn are over, fyi, and we will all kick Eli's ass if he tries anything. Love you!**

**[Sophia 5:01 p.m] I know I'm late, but kick ass at rehearsal, bffl! XD**

I laughed, only Sophia would call me her "bffl". She really was crazy, but I loved her.

"Bffl, huh? I thought you hated text lingo."

I jumped. I had forgotten that Eli was there, "You were reading my texts? So you have no-"

"So who's Noah? Anyone I know?" He grinned, obviously trying to get under my skin and enjoying every second of it.

"You'd probably recognize him better if it had said Puck." I put my things away "He's my fiancé," smiling brightly, I walked over to the rest of the cast, "and the father of my two year old triplets." There. Maybe that would make him go away.

He gave a low whistle, "Puckerman? You must be joking. He would never settle down with a girl, no matter how hot she was. It's just not him."

"He's changed too. You have been away for three years, Eli."

Esther cleared her throat, "Let's get back to work ladies and gentlemen! Most of us have families to get to, and I don't want us to go over the original planned time. 'Prima Donna' begin."

I managed to go throughout the rest of rehearsal without talking to Eli, but his voice remained just as sexy as it was before. I hoped he was married or something, so the temptation wouldn't be so… there. I would have to ask at the next rehearsal. Maybe I could always set him up with Sophie… She certainly seemed to like him well enough. I should call Kurt a. s. a. p to get a plan set up.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:: I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!! I am on my knees begging for your forgiveness. Ha-ha. Writer's block has been a constant witch. Hopefully I can update again soon.**

**I'm trying to figure out how to get Jesse St James into the story. I may just have Eli be based off of him, but Jesse if definately an iffy but hot character. I'm still strictly Puchel though. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Noah's P. O. V.**

I took a sip of my coke as I watched the kids play with Quinn. Finn had left to get us some beer since Rachel had a strict no alcohol policy.

Micah was in love. He kept making kissing faces at Fabray and would squeal when she paid his sisters any attention. It cracked me up, but the blonde was completely content to humor him. She would make a good mother one day. Maybe not as good as Rachel (I am biased, so suck it), but good all the same.

Unfortunately for Finn and our booze, Rachel arrived just as he did. She took one look at the cans, narrowed her eyes, and sent him out the door without one word. Then her attention turned to me.

Her glare was terrifying, "Hey, Babe, how was rehearsal?"

"Did Finn know about the rule in this household? There will be no drinking while the triplets are present!" She growled, "The changes that are happening in our lives do not affect what goes on here!"

I gulped. She was lethal when she got into a protective mom mode, "Sorry, Babe."

"You better be." She turned to Quinn with a sweet smile, "Hello, Quinn! It has been a while since your last visit!"

Bipolar witch. Yet, the blonde just shrugged, "College tends to get in the way a lot. I've been trying to get here for ages!"

"Well, Micah certainly missed you." She laughed.

"He won't once he thinks girls are gross. Then I'll get my goddaughter to hang all over me." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Abi already does that. I see many slumber parties in your future. Maybe even a few tea parties."

Her grin turned evil, "Yes, but it's usually Daddy who gets to wear the tiaras and the big floppy hats, and everyone knows that you're Abi's favorite person in the whole wide world."

Finn returned, effectively distracting me from my witty and badass comeback, "I'm booze free, Rach."

"Come on in, Finn." The brunette smiled and gave him a hug, "We're discussing who gets the floppy hat at tea time."

The traitor laughed, "Abi is already into tea parties? Dude, you are scr-" he glanced at Rachel, "-in trouble. Good luck." Nice save.

I smirked, "I bet she wouldn't mind Uncle Finn as another guest. You could wear the sparkly pink princess crown."

As if we had planned it, Abi squealed and ran to Finn, "Uncle Princess Finn! Yay!"

Sara giggled, "Pwetty pwincess!" She held up a Belle Barbie doll (Rachel was a huge Disney movie freak with our kids. She claims it's for "musical education", but I see the way her face lights up when that watch them). Finn paled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and spoke to Rachel while throwing a ball with Micah, "So how was rehearsal? Is Eli still as sexy as ever?"

"Rehearsal was fine. We have a great cast that will result in an amazing show." She flashed a smile.

I noticed that she didn't answer Q's second question. Huh, "Was Eli even there?"

"Yes, he was. He is the phantom after all." She blushed. I mean, her face was not just pink, but blood red. What the hell did that mean?

Quinn giggled, "I take it he hasn't changed much. Is he single?"

Finn and I growled. He went and hugged the blonde possessively, "It shouldn't matter. You're not, baby."

"I know!"

Rachel busied herself by picking up toys, "I don't know his relationship status. Maybe you should look him up on Facebook or something."

Hudson looked as if he was going to destroy every computer in the world, "That's not necessary."

I laughed, "Scared of a little competition? Eli can't be that good looking."

"Well, he is nothing compared to you." Rachel grinned and winked at me, "But, Eli Heath is definitely one of the smexiest men alive. I'd f-"

"Rachel, your freshman is showing." Quinn gave her a warning look that was not missed by anyone in the room. Rach blushed and fell silent.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Rachel was Eli's hot girlfriend freshman year." Quinn smiled.

"Wait, your best friend, Rachel?"

Whoa, I had forgotten about that part, "Yeah, and I was the only one who knew what happened. She actually asked me to help put her under the radar."

I raised an eyebrow. Rachel was crazier than I had first thought. But, she still wasn't getting away that easily, "You were saying, Babe?"

"Nothing." Rachel smiled at me innocently. Liar.

Finn threw her under the bus (probably as revenge for the beer thing or the tea party), "Now that is a bunch of bull. You were clearly about to say that you would have sex with Eli."

"Since when did you have a brain?" Both girls glared at him as they spoke. As Quinn would say: "Their bff was showing."

Rachel continued, trying to save her ass, "Eli is an attractive man, but, seeing as I am in love and engaged to a yet more attractive man-"

"English, Babe." I knew she didn't have to give a headache inducing speech. She really needed to bring back some of "Freshman Rachel".

"Yes, I would screw him if I wasn't already committed to you. Satisfied, Puck?" She put a hand on her hip and smirked.

Quinn laughed as I tried to compose myself (that had been incredibly sexy), "Probably not, Rach, but I have a feeling that he will be after Finn and I leave."

"So he thinks. What do you guys want to eat?"

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:: I'm sorry it's been so long! Varsity cheerleading, plus college visits, plus summer reading, plus writer's block is not a friendly combination. I should be updating more often, but my senior year of high school starts on Monday and I can't make any promises because I'm taking 4 AP classes, Theatre Production (which is the major plays and stuff), and a class where I get to go to the elementary schools to help teach. Oh, did I mention I'm a Varsity Cheerleader too? Yeah, I'm going to be busy. Haha.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

**Rachel's P. O. V.**

The night with Quinn and Finn was refreshing. I admit, it almost turned to the worst with the whole Eli thing, but my darlings can't be ignored for before one of them starts screaming.

Micah only allowed Quinn to tuck him in, which really didn't surprise me. He was totally smitten with the blonde, and she seemed right at ease with him. The girls went to bed on their own; they could be very independent when they want to be, though it isn't too often.

Quinn and Finn stayed at the apartment until eleven, which gave Noah and I a little while to be by ourselves and have some rare alone time with one another.

I was starting the dishwater when Noah wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. He kissed my cheek, "Why did you go through all that trouble to change who you were? How did you get Quinn to go along with everything? How could you stand it?"

"It's amazing what friends would do for each other. Quinn understood that I needed time away from everything and everyone. I'm not saying that she like the whole idea, but once Eli slushied me, I convinced her to do the same to "stay cool". At school, we became enemies, but at home… We'd still talk and hang out. Remember I was only fifteen at the time, and it seemed like the right thing to do."

"When did you hang out? It seemed that she was always with Finn."

I rolled my eyes, "Girls find time for friends, babe. She actually told me that she slept with you the day after she did it. It took a long time for me to convince her to tell Finn, and even then she wanted me to be the one to tell him."

Noah's eyes widened, "You already knew?"

"Yes, babe, and sworn to secrecy." I gave him a half smile, "Didn't you find it odd that I was on your side during baby gate? Quinn told me how you were trying to help where Finn couldn't. I was very proud of you for accepting responsibility." I moved into the living room and sat on the couch, "It actually, and I know this isn't really logical, but it actually helped my decision for you to be my first."

His eyes showed confusion, but he shrugged, "I'm not complaining." He sat next to me, "I love this family, you know that right?"

Now, I was confu

sed, "Why wouldn't I know? Did you do something?"

"No, I just… I don't know." He pulled me closer to him so that I was nestled against his side.

"Tell me."

* * *

**N****oah's P. O. V.**

I could stay like this with Rachel forever. I planned to as well.

I had been thinking about that record deal a lot. Although it was an amazing opportunity, singing was never really a future I seriously considered. Secretly, I just loved to write. Sure, I'd sing at bars- we needed the money- but I'm scared that the fame and the paparazzi would change me for the worse.

That would probably mean losing everything in the process.

"Noah?" Rachel looked up at me, "Are you all right?"

I smiled at her, "Perfectly." She smiled in return, and we fell silent for a little while. I ran my fingers through her hair, "I'm not taking that record deal."

"Why?"

"Fame changes people. I don't want to change anything in my life."

She sat up, "But this is an amazing-"

"An offer after one gig? I don't think this is legit, babe. It's too sudden and out of the blue."

Rachel placed a hand on my cheek, "Why don't you just meet with the guy tomorrow, find out all of the details, and then make your decision."

I sighed; she had used that "don't try to argue with be, cause you'll lose" voice. "Fine, but I'm still uneasy about the whole thing. There has to be a catch somewhere."

"There's a very good catch sitting next to you." She giggled sexily, "How about you just sit back and relax, and this catch will make all of your uneasiness and worries go away."

That little minx. Who could resist something like her? I smirked and pulled her in for a kiss, "How about I reel this catch into the bedroom."

Rachel actually snorted, "Ok, that was a little too much cheese." She smiled, "But let's go." She took my hand and dragged me to bed.

Not that I was fighting her or anything.

As it turned out, as soon as Rachel laid her head on her pillow, she was asleep. My fiancée was a mystery, and she was exhausted. But I love her.

I can't wait for the day I can finally claim her as my wife. Don't tell anyone, but I already did, many times, in my dreams.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I"M SORRY! I know it's been a really long time, but I literally had no free time this past semester. Good news though: 1) I got accepted to Auburn University with a $20,000 scholarship 2) I got accepted at Georgia College and State University and 3) it's winter break so I have a lot of time to write. The chapters may be shorter, but I'll update faster. In fact, I may only have a couple more chapters to go in this one (depending on where I want to end it) and there may be another sequel. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Oh, and if there are any newer characters you want me to put into the story let me know. I'm already trying to figure out how to put Blaine in here just because I LOVE Darren Criss. =D**

**~Destiny**

**Note: I sadly do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I kissed Noah goodbye with a slight fear in my heart. This was a great opportunity for him, but what he had said last night had some truth in it. What if he became huge? Fame does change people. A lot. Would that happen to my Noah?

I had to remind myself a couple times that this was only a recording session. A business meeting. He wasn't going on a two-year world tour or something crazy like that. He was only a couple of hours away. No biggie.

Right?

Oh, I really need to get a grip on myself. The triplets are amazing at picking up someone's emotions. Especially mine. Ugh. Ok, Rach. Breathe in. Now out. In. Out.

All right. I'm calm. Noah will be fine. I trust him.

The phone rang, causing me to breathe a huge sigh of relief. I answered it without looking at the caller id. Big mistake, "Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel." Eli. Oh, that's just great.

"Eli? Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go through some lines at my house… Or your apartment if you can't get a babysitter. Besides, I'd love to meet your children."

Creeper much? "Sorry, but today's not good. Noah won't be here for a while and I-"

"Where did Puckerman go?"

Crap, "He's got a record deal offer. He's working on his album now. It's his first day in the studio." I actually love boasting about my fiancé. I'm so proud of him.

"Wow. I take it he'll be going on tour soon then."

"Nothing is set in stone."

"How will you deal with the fan girls? The celebrities he'll meet? The Puckerman I knew definitely did not-"

I cut him shot, "I have to go, Eli. We'll run lines at rehearsal. Good bye." I hung up without any hesitation. His words cut too close to home. He still knew how to play me, "Fuck."

"What's fuck, mommy?" Micah looked at me with wide eyes.

SHIT! I picked him up, "That's a very bad word, Micah. If you say it, you'll get in trouble."

"But you just said it."

"That's because I am an adult, baby. When you're my age you can say whatever you want." I placed him down again, "Now go play."

Not five minutes later I head a chorus, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" All three of them were saying it.

This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Noah's POV**

"You're children learned a new word yesterday." Rachel sounded tired over the phone, but she was the only one I could hear, so I guess the kids were already in bed.

"What did they say?"

Suddenly I heard Micah's voice clear as a bell as he screamed from his room, "FUCK MOMMY! FUCK!"

I laughed, "Apparently your son is telling you to fuck something or someone."

"This isn't funny Noah. Our toddlers can NOT be saying fuck all the damn time!"

"Who did they learn it from?"

She was silent for a few minutes, "Well… Eli called me a little before they started to say it repeatedly…"

I understood completely, but I had to give her a hard time about this, "You're the one teaching our children vulgar language? Rachel Puckerman, I am appalled!"

"What did you call me?" Her smile was obvious in her voice. Oh, if only I could see her face… I missed her and the kids so much, and it's only been a couple of days!

"Rachel Puckerman."

"We're not married yet, Noah."

"So? You know Kurt is already planning with that new boyfriend of his. By the time I get back, the ceremony will be all ready to go. Or you could always take a trip here for a weekend and we can get hitched in a courthouse, and then we can do the whole Jewish ceremony thing later. I am honestly not very patient when it comes to marrying you, babe."

"Fuck you and your persuasive words."

"Fuck me anytime, Rach. You're always welcome in my bed."

She burst into giggles, "You are still the teenager I knew in glee. Noah, that was a horrible line."

"Did it work?"

"I'm getting on a plane now." The sarcastic drawl in her tone was sexy. I love that woman.

"Still got it." I grinned, "So how is rehearsals?"

"It's not easy being the star." She laughed, "But I've been used to it for years, so rehearsals are pretty awesome. The kids help me with the songs before bedtime."

"What song do you sing with the children?"

"'Think of Me'. We're singing to you."

"So that's why I keep hearing voices in my head at weird times during the day!" I grinned. I know, being a father has made me a little cheesey, but it's worth hearing the giggles. I've turned into a family man. Who would have guessed that three years ago?

Rachel snorted, "No, baby, you're just crazy."

Someone (I hadn't learned all the names of the people I now work with. There's too many of them.) called my name from the recording booth. I groaned, "I got to go, babe. I'll talk to you again really soon, ok? I love you."

"I love you too, Noah." She made a kissing sound and hung up.

Smiling, I returned to where I was supposed to be, "Alright. I'm here. What's next?"

Christian looked at me, "What are your feelings on doing a duet?"

"I don't really care. Who am I singing with?"

"Me!" Megara smiled and waved to get my attention, "Daddy thought it would be a wonderful idea."

"Daddy?"

"My name is Megara Lewis." Her smile turned into a smirk, "I'm the one who got you this opportunity."

Red flags went up all over my mind. She didn't seem like the girl to help out someone without alternative motives, "What do you want, Meg?"

"To sing with you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Her look was the definition of evil. I didn't like this….

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

I hummed "Masquerade" to myself as I got ready for the day. Talking to Noah last night had made me a very happy woman. I missed him, but I knew that he was going to be a star all over the world one day. I'm so proud of him.

"FUCK!"

"Micah, say that one more time, and you're going to the time out share!" I was able to scold my son without laughing. This cussing thing was just not cute anymore.

Sara looked at me, "Momma phone?" She held out her hand, "Please?"

I gave her my phone from the counter and went back to making their breakfasts, "Don't call anyone!"

She held it to her ear, "Daddy? Hi! Micah fuck. Yeah!"

She was really talking to someone. I grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Since when do toddlers fuck?" Finn sounded confused, "What have you guys been doing?"

"I said it, and therefore they keep saying it." I sighed, "What do you want, Finn? I'm a tad busy."

He apologized, "I was just seeing if you talked to Puck. He left me a really weird message last night. I think he thought he was calling you. He sounded panicked."

"No… I'll check my messages though. Thanks, Finn." I hung up and looked at my phone. I didn't have any missed calls, but I did have a few text messages.

**[Noah 12:01 am] I'm singing a duet with Meg. That producer dude is her father.**

**[Noah 12:19 am] This song is really… intense… I'm not liking this Rach. I don't think I can do this.**

**[Noah 12:30 am] They just said this was to be one of the first singles. I really don't like this. Wake up. I need your advice.**

**[Noah 1:05 am] Your boyfriend is really yummy. I hope you don't mind that I took a taste. Oh, and the song we're singing is so very great. It's about cheating. I hope you like it. **

**[Noah 1:07am] Meg took my phone while I was talking to Christian. She didn't take a taste. She's just a bitch. Why didn't you answer your phone?**

I was so confused, and a little angry. Meg was working with my fiancé? She really doesn't care about him, just how good he looks. I could have thrown my phone against the wall, but I gave my children their food instead, "You guys eat, I'm going to call your daddy and see if he's ok."

"Ok, mommy!"

I went into the other room and quickly called him. I knew he was probably asleep, but I needed to at least leave him a message, "Noah, you need to call me as soon as you wake up. Those text messages are really confusing and you called Finn and left him a message as well. What's going on? I love you…" With a sigh, I closed the phone. This was going to be a lot harder than we thought it was going to be.


End file.
